


Bad Things Happen Bingo

by KingChlee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16625471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingChlee/pseuds/KingChlee
Summary: Just a bunch of angst requests from Tumblr





	Bad Things Happen Bingo

The screams. They pierced the air harshly, racking shivers down his spine and leaving a trail of cold sweat. But it was nothing compared to the stench of smoke that enveloped everything completely. It burned his eyes and made him cough - a continuous hacking that only ever quieted down every five minutes. He was shaking despite the heat that emitted from the burning fires that pricked at the edges of his vision. The flames engulfed entire buildings and they burned so hot he could feel the heat nicking his skin from a couple meters away. It was how he knew that he was terrified for himself, even if he couldn’t feel it at the moment.

He wanted to help. He really did, but the only thoughts running though his mind were about the princess and the danger she had to have been in. It felt as if the entire world was disappearing right in front of him - or maybe the other way around? But, the moments he was facing now didn’t matter anyways. Her safety was the only thing that did, which is why he hated himself.

How could he have chosen himself to save everyone? How could he have been so stupid? As his mind worked around all of the mistakes he had made in the last 10 minutes, he kept on his way towards his family. He couldn’t accomplish anything more than each of the alien citizens fleeing from the disaster. Coran should’ve sent Shiro because the man was an extremely better option - he’s been on countless missions before and had no problem with helping everyone get out of danger. But, Coran was the absolute worst choice for the rescue mission. They may as well have sent Kaltenecker and would have achieved a better result. Especially right now. 

He couldn’t even think straight let alone save the entire team. He shouldn’t have been afraid for everyone. He should have been determined. Determined that they’d make it out okay and that everything would go back to the way it was. But that’s where he was different, where he wasn’t a hero or a paladin. It was because he feared and that was where he’d fail. The mountains of pressure made itself know in the pit of his stomach. He wasn’t sure if it was guilt or stress. Anyone else on the team would’ve known, they’re experienced. He wasn’t. 

He never had done anything useful for the team for as far back as he could remember. He only took care of the ship’s condition, occasionally helping with the few ideas he’s ever offered. If only he had thought of that before he left the castle.

He chalked it all up to the immense worry he held for his princess and tried to focus on his mission instead - he’d never used that word for himself before. A lack of focus would only hinder him more. His mind was practically torture so he pulled himself from the self deprecating route it was going and, instead, he chanted the word ‘faster’ repeatedly in his head In hope that it would quicken his pace. The town hall waited in the middle of the city and he wouldn’t even allow the citizens’ cries for help pull him from his intent. 

Allura meant the universe to him. He loved her just as much as her father had and - although not blood related- they treated their relationship just as any father and daughter would. To be the one responsible for her health and safety meant more than anything else. And they both loved each other as such even if it was never spoken aloud. They were so closely attached to each other... he just wasn’t ready to lose the one person who was everything to him. Coran would sooner die than lose Allura.

The thought of possibly already having lost her brought tears to his eyes. They stung as they built up, but they quickly fell away in drops as he ran through the streets. His memories of Allura filled his mind. The way she was - and still is he reassured himself- fiercely loyal and protective of anyone who needed it. The wish for her to be okay filled him with bitterness towards everything. 

One day he might have to grieve, but that time wasn’t today. He internally promised himself that everyone was alright, however, the emotions that he felt were too much and it didn’t help that his pain was accompanied by a sprint. And, although it hurt, he still heard the voice in the back of his head that yelled at him to move faster. He might still make it.

With a shake of his head, he cleared the rest of his tears and calmed himself down. He didn’t need to stress himself out more, so Coran told himself to focus on the right now. It didn’t stop his mind from wandering back to earlier though. Even if he could only make out the bare minimum details over the coms...

The princess and her Paladins were attending a summit. It had been a normal occurrence as of late because of the necessity of allies. Voltron may have been strong on their own, but with the force of added rebels, they’d be unstoppable. Coran was left with Shiro to watch the castle while everyone else traveled into town.

He could here the tail end of the conversation and everything seemed to be going smoothly. But it had to have gone wrong somewhere. The team all released varied shouts and noises of concern and, although they were all different, each one was edged with fear. There was a particularly loud intake of breath that he heard from Allura and then more shouting from the others - while shrieking could be heard echoing around the room. Then, the coms cut out.

Shiro and Coran made eye contact for only a second before he was gone. In a flash, Coran was out of the castle and headed towards the town hall. Leaving Shiro with no choice but to stay put and defend the ship.

With harsh intakes of breath, he eventually was able to see the building. As he approached, the blood-chilling sound of terrified yelps and calls grew louder and louder until he was inside of it, noises blurring into a ferocious roar of chatter. The large doors were thrown open while hundreds of aliens streamed through them. Each of them wore fearful expressions. Something was in there.

It took a lot of effort but he worked his way through the crowd, throwing all of his weight into the citizens. The walls of aliens seemed to have been closing in the further into the crowd he conquered. They weren’t stationary and it made the entire ordeal much more chaotic. He forced his breathing to remain calm, as he was already extremely out of breath and all it could lead to was more injuries. He didn’t have the time for injuries, he had to get Allura as soon as possible.

When he finally made it to the entrance, the last of the aliens trickling out, he could see it all.

The town hall wasn’t in any better condition then the surrounding city - maybe even worse if that was possible. The ceiling seemed as if it could collapse any second and the benches for the guests were strewn around, possibly from the panicked civilians. A terrifying amount of said civilians were laying around the room...hopefully unconscious. He swept his eyes over the damage in hopes to find his only target.

In the front of the room laid the Paladins in extremely uncomfortable positions. Their armor was severely damaged, dented and burned in various places, while their bayards were deactivated in their hands. All except for Lance who seemed to have been thrown into a bench, body sagging limp and bayard a couple feet away.

When he didn’t spot Allura’s body, he looked past the Paladins and saw that she was hanging in the air by a large mechanical arm. He stared at Allura and the galra for a couple seconds before he charged across the room. He darted around and jumped over obstacles in his path until he was facing the scene in front of him.

In the time that passed between his entrance and the fight, Coran could see the soldier’s eyes flick from him and back to Allura. It was as if he needed to decide which was the more prominent threat. He seemed to have made up his mind when he released his grasp on Allura’s neck and she fell to the ground. She coughed and massaged at her neck while she brought herself onto her knees.

Coran was completely relying on a mistake or any kind of opening from the galra since the former had very limited fighting experience. He squinted when he was only a couple meters away and, if the emotions that he conveyed with his steady eyes were visible, the air would be a musty red. Suddenly there was movement in the corner of his vision, then impact.

The galra grabbed Coran by the waist and tossed him across the room. He landed hard into a bench and groaned, turning his body into his side to stand up. He was sure to keep his gaze trained on the threat, but was also tempted to look away. 

He expected to see some kind of emotion on the other’s face. Instead, the face stared back blankly - not even an inviting smirk to continue - and it terrified him. 

Without anymore hesitance he ran at the soldier, again, while he heard, but didn’t listen to Allura shouting in the background. There was something in those crowds, almost a pain behind it. Enough pain for him to notice despite his ears not being focused on her words. The only thing that registered in his brain was the unpleasant pain in his lower back and right thigh. It seared through his abdomen until it spread out into his limbs, but it most prominent towards his spine. It was bruising, yet burned at the same time. He assumed that he cracked his spine at the impact with the bench, but he kept going. 

It was obvious that the pain slowed him down. It was enough to give the galra an even bigger advantage than he already had at the start. Spit didn’t surprise Coran that it was only moments later until he felt a sudden rush of pain that gushed throughout his body, only adding to the injured spine.

His stomach ached, but, when he reached to grasp it, his arms lost tension and his legs collapsed under him. He could taste the iron of the blood inside his mouth. It oozed from a slit in his tongue - caused by a harsh bite when he was shot by the galran’s arm - and soaked his mouth. Coran didn’t want to give up, but his body seemed to want nothing else as it sagged further and further into the ground. His legs shook with the forced kneel he held despite his bodies protest. 

Eventually he didn’t have a choice.

He felt a hard punch to his face and the force of it twisted his head to the side, bringing his entire body in an awkward tumble to the ground. It was on the floor that he was able to feel wetness and his hands were lifted above his face to see his once clear skin covered in blood. But, his brain was too foggy to piece together that it was his own. They fell limp at his side far too soon, the only think keeping him conscious could be heard. Allura’s worried shouts. 

When he turned his head to look at her, a pair of large feet blocked his path. He trailed his eyes up the body to see a finally smirking face. He found Coran’s death amusing, but the injured man shouldn’t have expected anything different.

He released a weak, huff of a laugh, amused at the foolish idea, mustache blowing up only slightly -since it was matted with blood and dirt. He closed his eyes and awaited what was to come, but instead he heard a yelp and a loud thud nearby. He didn’t wonder what happened because it was obvious. He clenched his eyes tighter. Tears breached the closed lids and drip down his cheeks, the walls of pressure that had been building up for an eternity collapsed. Coran could breath again and it felt good. His princess had done it. She’d been able to save the Paladins.

“C-Coran..” he heard from above him while Allura used her palm to tilt his head straight up. “Why?” Her voice shook.

“Better me than you.” He opened his eyes and let them wear as much love as he could pull from his chest. They were dropped to small slits but he could tell that she understood. He smiled and she came down to hug him. Her face was shoved in the side of his neck and her shoulders quivered while he felt tears wet his face that weren’t his.

He lifted his hand up and laid it on Allura’s back. “No need to cry, my girl. Everything will be just fine.”


End file.
